Untitled 2
by pepperamac
Summary: I don't even have a summary yet. Sorry. Mailboxes


Eddie's POV:

Edward Nigma was in a fantastic mood. The adventurous and nail-bitingly suspenseful jewel heist at the Gotham Museum coupled with the comfortingly hefty weight of a certain hard-won shiny object in the right front pocket of his trousers were reason enough for him to say the least. However, upon exiting the sewer escape tunnel, Edward was met with another grandiose surprise to put a smile on his face. It was absolutely a gorgeous day outside.

The colorful and slightly chilly fall weather did wonders for the funk he'd been in as of late. It had seemed there for awhile that he had been losing his touch. He had been afraid to admit it to himself at first (It would have put him in a bad place, no question) and even now that the fear was primarily behind him, a shudder wracked his body at the thought. _Impossible_. He thought to himself. _I'd never lose my touch. It was a bad week, sure, but everyone has those. _He shook his head to rid himself of the thought and chanced a glance at his surroundings.

Across the street and a little ahead of him a girl was walking. Well, a woman really. Sure, she was a little younger than himself, probably 19 or 20, but definitely past the stage of girlhood. She was pretty from what he could see of her in the rapidly fading evening light. Dark hair, brown…maybe black. Pale skin. She had a coat on with the collar all the way up past her ears as if to block the wind. It was chilly outside, but Eddie didn't think it was cold enough for heavy winter coats like that one yet. The young woman came to an abrupt stop and held a hand up to her mouth before shaking her head and continuing onward.

Curiosity got the better of Edward Nigma and a sudden urge to follow her overtook him. In the mood he was in, Eddie was perfectly willing to give it a shot.

Cassandra's POV

The nice weather had quite the opposite reaction on Cassandra Lambert as it did For Edward Nigma. Whereas it complimented his good mood and served to help boost his humor even more, to her it was a mockery of everything that this hellacious day stood for.

For starters, she hated winter. The fact that it was fall was just further proof that soon, and by soon she figured two, maybe three weeks at the most, she would be making this trek to and from work in three feet of cold, foot-numbing snow. This thought was followed by further anger that she was subconsciously assuming that she would be working in the same place three weeks from now. She stopped momentarily to see if she was actually going to throw up before continuing onward. Her boss, Jenine Cortessella, was the devil incarnate. She was manipulative, self-serving, unreliable, and worst of all, couldn't decide if she loved Cassandra or hated her. There were times when she was nice to her. Almost nice enough to convince Cassandra that she wasn't the spawn of Satan himself. And then, inexplicably, she could turn on a dime and turn directly back into the demon possessed banshee everyone was convinced she was.

It was only the effort of shaking off the anger at her boss that made Cassandra look up. When she did, she was glad of it for she had nearly walked directly into a Postal Service mailbox. She danced around it and continued to trudge forward.

Her job at Wayne Enterprises was a new one. And it wasn't terrible, considering she wasn't really particularly _qualified_ to be working there at all. But she didn't really have hard work to do, it was mostly just filing and organizing, and she _had_ met Dave there… ah yes. Dave. She'd been seeing him for about three months now. He seemed like a nice enough guy. They saw each other occasionally, and it remained only a circumstantial relationship. If he was free and she was free and one of them happened to get in touch with the other, it was a date. If not… well… Cassandra ended up watching reruns of MASH or Star Trek alone with her dog, Nikky, while Dave was probably out at some bar or club in search of other circumstantial relationships…

Edwards POV

In his experience with emotions-which was vast-Edward could tell this woman was a little down in the dumps. In his experience with women and _their_ emotions-which was… considerably less documented and with not nearly as many personal references-Edward had no idea what could be causing it. He would have naturally assumed it had something to do with a man (which wasn't too far off the mark, really) But he would never have admitted that aloud. Eddie was smart enough to know that saying something like that is only something a man would say. And categorizing Edward Nigma into your "Typical Man" slot was a thought alone that made his blood run cold. Maybe it would have been better to categorize him into your "Typical Man If He Were A Total Fucking Genius" slot. Yes. That was a much more accurate category. He supposed she could be upset about work (another correct assessment. He was on a roll and didn't even know it). Work, after all, was what had gotten _him_ down for a few days there. Or, perhaps she was just sick. Lots of people got sick around the winter time. It was practically a side effect of the weather changing.

So lost was he in thoughts of her thoughts that Eddie never saw the mailbox that Cassandra had also nearly collided with. Edward, focused though he was, was not so lucky.


End file.
